Lunchbox
by pororo90
Summary: Ini tentang hari-hari membosankan Shikamaru di SMA, dan cewek imut bernama Hyuuga Hinata./kumpulan short fic gaje dari penulis karbitan/ dibuang sayang/AU/Schoolfict/T/ RnR?/ OOOYYYY— chapter 3 udah update. Buruan kita kepoin Shikamaru. Hayoloh ngasi Hinata apa biar bisa jadi pacarnya?/
1. Chapter 1

Ini aneh. Benar-benar aneh sekaligus merepotkan. Apakah benar gadis ini, yang konon katanya tidak berbahaya bisa mematahkan hati banyak pria berengsek seperti Sasuke dan Naruto, saudara-saudara sekalian?

* * *

 **Lunchbox**

 **pororo90**

 **Naruto ® MK**

 **.**

 **AU**

 **T**

 **.**

 **Schoolfict/** **Romance**

 **(Ini genre remaja pertama saya bro!)**

 **.**

 **DLDR!**

 _Sudah diperingatkan ya._

 **.**

 **Warning: OOC/ Typos/ Crackpair / Deabetes.**

 **.**

 **Enjoy—**

 **...**

 **..**

 **.**

* * *

Shikamaru memindai Hyuuga Hinata dengan seksama. Tubuh mungil, mata lebar dengan warna perak lavender yang membuatnya seperti boneka Rusia. Kulit pucat dengan rambut panjang berwarna langit malam di musim panas, hitam keunguan yang melambai-lambai ingin disentuh.

Oke.

Ini jelas makin runyam ketika gadis itu tersipu dengan senyum malu yang membuatnya kian imut. Merepotkan! Jelas Hinata adalah tipe kelinci, yang minta untuk dilindungi.

"A—ano, Shika-kun mau?"

Merepotkan kuadrat saat gadis yang katanya tidak berbahaya itu menyodorkan bentou dengan hiasan lucu berupa onigiri yang dibentuk serupa Tarre Panda lengkap dengan garnish selada, daun bassil dan juga seledri. Jangan lupakan irisan mentimun itu. Tampak segar dengan sambal yang disimpan di sebuah cawan kecil.

Arrrgggghhh!

Godaan makanan pada saat kelaparan adalah sama tingkatannya dengan jam kosong di saat tidur siang. Ekuivalen dengan game terbaru di laptopnya yang meminta perhatian. Sayang sekali, ternyata tingkat elektabilitas bentou imut bergizi Hinata jelas memenangkan semua komponen dasar Shikamaru.

Tangannya terulur untuk mengambil benda lucu di dalam _lunchbox_ berwarna ungu itu. Ada kepala panda dengan mata terbuat dari nori. Kreatif.

Dan begitu satu gigitan jelas merakit semua variabel kemungkinan bagaimana gadis ini begitu membuatnya mudah untuk dicintai.

Merepotkan pangkat tiga. Masakannya benar-benar enak. Angka sembilan dari sepuluh dan menyingkirkan nama ibunya yang harus bercokol di angka delapan.

Shikamaru mendesah. Jelas, jebakan Hinata yang paling mematikan di antara gadis di kelasnya.

Imut, pipi tembem yang menggoda untuk dicium. Lugu dan kekanakan, serta masakannya yang luar biasa. Paket komplit menantu Mami Yoshino.

Shikamaru mengkalkulasi kemungkinan _mengakuisisi_ Hinata dalam waktu dekat. Dan dahinya berkerut membayangkan bahwa kalkulasinya tak seperti yang ia inginkan. Terlalu jauh padahal ingin segera.

Oke, mereka masih kelas satu SMA. Hinata masih terlalu imut untuk masuk ke sekolah menengah atas. Harusnya ia masih kelas tiga SMP. Nyatanya otaknya mampu, berarti gadis itu pintar. Dan lagipula Shika sudah punya penghasilan, dengan menjadi beta untuk beberapa game. Dan hasil game yang dimenangkannya dalam empat tahun ini bisa untuk biaya membeli apartemen.

Tapi Hyuuga Hiashi adalah sandungan pertama. Hmmm... itu tentu bisa diatur. Yang harus dilakukan hanya menyingkirkan Gaara, Kiba, Sasuke dan Naruto. Ah— Shika lupa, ada Neji yang harus dikelabui lebih dahulu.

"Shika-kun kenapa?" Hinata sedikit memiringkan wajahnya, menatap Shikamaru Nara dengan matanya yang bulat dan memancarkan kekhawatiran.

Bagaimana mungkin Shikamaru Nara, yang katanya IQ-nya 200 baru menyadari hal ini? Hinata berbahaya. Lebih dari gempuran virus dan worm yang berkeliaran di komputer di dunia.

Mengalihkan perhatiannya sebentar, Shikamaru memilih untuk menghabiskan sisa onigiri di tangannya dan menatap Hinata dengan mata kopinya. "Nggak papa, cuma memikirkan satu dan lain hal—"

Perubahan gaya bicara Shikamaru yang informal membuat senyum Hinata mengembang. "Shikakun jadi ikut kelas akselerasi ya?"

Shika justru mencomot lagi onigiri dalam kotak bentou Hinata, "Enggak."

Alis Hinata berkerut, bibirnya mengerucut lucu. Kalau saja Shikamaru tidak sadar mereka masih di dalam kelas, tentu saja ia akan memojokkan Hinata dan menciumnya. Sayangnya otak Shikamaru masih jenius.

"Kenapa?"

"Karena itu merepotkan." Katanya sambil mengunyah, alih-alih menjawab seperti _soalnya aku jenius dan nggak mau kalau kamu ada yang ngegebet, mending lulus sama-sama_.

"Padahal itu keren." Hinata mendesah. Pipinya diletakkan di atas meja gayanya seperti idolanya baru saja mengatakan kalau keluar dari grup idol.

"Kalau kau ikut aku bisa saja mempertimbangkan ikut kelas itu."

Hinata mendesah, lagi. Karena jelas itu tidak mungkin. Karena kemampuan otaknya bisa dibilang tak secermerlang teman kelasnya kebanyakan. Ia hanya rajin dan teliti. Ia bahkan harus belajar ekstra keras untuk tetap bertahan di kelas unggulan ini. "Itu tidak mungkin."

"Mungkin saja, atau kau mau belajar bersamaku setiap hari?"

Rencana pertama mulus tanpa hambatan, eh—?

.

.

.

***tbc/end?***

...

..

.

a/n:

Saya sedang stress, makanya update cerita baru.

Diharap maklum atas kelabilan saya.

Jangan tagih utang saya ya para FictCollector sekalian.

Kasianilah saya yang tiap hari mengais waktu.

Makasih.

Poochan.


	2. Chapter 2

Lunchbox

a short story by Pororo90

Naruto © MK

.

Warning: OOC/Crack/Typos/Alay

.

ShikaHina

.

Drama/Romance

Schoolfict

.

T

.

DLDR!

.

Bersikap sopan dan jangan budayakan plagiat.

Saya menerima kritik dan saran.

.

.

Enjoy—

.

.

.

"Kamu nggak makan?"

"Udah."

"Hush! Sama orang tua tuh harus sopan, Shikamaru!"

"Udah makan, mamiii..."

"Nah gitu dong."

.

.

Shikamaru memutar matanya, lalu mengorek kupingnya dengan gerakan malas. Baru aja pulang, sudah diomelin nyonya besar. Sial... sial. Merepotkan memang kalau jadi anak semata wayang. Jadi semua perhatian—baca omelan—nangkring semua kekupingnya. Kasian kau kuping, pukpuk.

Jadi dengan gerakan lemur yang super lambat ia lebih memilih duduk di sofa dan meraih air jeruk yang memang ada dalam pithcer. Kebiasaan baru mamanya yang keranjingan hidup sehat, menaruh air lemon atau jeruk, yang bagi Shikamaru rasanya sama—sesudah senam yoga di sofa depan ruang TV.

.

"Eh, kamu nggak jajan sembarangan kan?" muka Mami Yoshino berubah pias, ngeri, seolah anaknya itu adalah para pendosa yang ketahuan pakai cabe-cabean yang mangkal di lampu merah.

Shikamaru mendesah. Mulai lagi dramanya.

"Kamu tahu kan sayang, kalau—" cerocos Mami Yoshino belum selesai namun segera di sliding tekel oleh Shikamaru.

"Aku makan bentounya Hinata,"

.

.

Dan Mami Yoshino makin alay, mukanya horor seolah "Oh-em-ji, Shikamaru, bukan berarti kamu dibuat kelinci percobaan nak. Kamu nggak boleh makan bekal orang sembarangan, nanti kalau masakannya gosong, semuanya cuma tinggal karbon, itu nggak baik—"

"Makanan Hinata enak kok Mi,"

.

Mami Yoshino memincing curiga. "Kamu pacaran ya sama dia? Kok tumben muji-muji gitu."

Shikamaru mengumpat dalam hati. Keceplosan di depan ibunya adalah aib. Dan ia yakin akan sangat merepotkan jika ibunya sudah—tu kan,

"Ya ampun nak, kamu sudah punya pacar ya?" Mata Yoshino berbinar, ada latar api yang seolah menjilati pupil mata berwarna hitamnya. Adegannya persis seperti guru Gay, si lelaki berkostum hijau yang menjabat sebagai guru olahraganya ketika menerangkan semangat masa muda.

.

.

Shikamaru serba salah. Menjawab iya artinya bohong. Menjawab tidak nanti mamanya makin curiga. Mode tenang adalah jalan keluar yang mampu terpikirkan oleh Shikamaru sekarang.

.

.

"Hmm.. gitu ya, sama Mami main rahasiaan sekarang. Biar Mami bilangin Papi kalau kamu—"

"Hinata Hyuuga."

Satu nama itu sudah cukup membuat Mami Yoshino langsung kicep. Otak doramanya langsung mode on saudara-saudara. Dengan senyum simpul si ibu muda yang cetar membahana itu memilih menyingkir demi ketenangan hidup anaknya. Membiarkan saja anaknya tiduran di sofa dengan damai.

.

.

Bukan Yoshino namanya jika tidak protektif dan selektif untuk anak semata wayangnya. Jadi meskipun Shika itu mandiri dan terlihat bisa apa aja, sebenernya di itu adalah anak mami. Fufufu, kagak ada yang tahu kan lo pada.

Jadi berbekal satu nama, ia langsung googling saudara-saudara!

.

*#*#*#*

.

HINATA HYUUGA( _search_ )

"Wah... ada akun istagramnya juga. Lumayan lah, bisa di stalking." Mami Yoshino berbisik pada ponsel pintarnya.

.

Lalu tangannya memencet tombol FOLLOW. Dan langsung ngacir ke postingan terakhir si cewek imut.

.

(foto: Shikamaru duduk sambil mengunyah onigiri Tarre Panda dan Hinata yang lagi menaruh dagunya di meja. Senyum menghiasi pipinya yang chubby. Latar kelas yang sepi agak blur di belakang.)

.

 **Hinata Hyuuga :** Makan bentou sama **KingNaraShikamaru** , dia janji mau belajar bareng. Asal bawa bekal setiap hari.

.

 **314 likes**

 **67 view all coments**

 **.**

 **InoCantik** : 3 cie..cie..

.

.

.

Awawaw—

Mana tahan!

Mami Yoshino mengabarkan pada dunia kalau dia adalah Shikamaru—Hinata shiper. Tangannya gatal buat grup Shika-Hina di FB.

Biar ketjeh badai begini, Mami Yoshino tak lupa mengunjungi FB, Twiter, Path, IG, dan juga Blognya sehari dua kali. Kan Mami Yoshino adalah ibu cetar membahana, jadi nggak boleh ketinggalan berita.

Mami Yoshino menggigit bibirnya gemas. Ya ampun, rupanya ini toh calon mantunya. Ohmaigaaaatttt— imiiiitttt bingiiiittttt—

Pantes nak kamu kok rajin banget ke sekolah. Nggak kayak dulu waktu SMP yang kerjaannya bolos melulu. Rupanya ada yang imutnya ngalahin Mikako Tabe di Kimi no Todoke, toh?

Postingan selanjutnya membuat ibu satu anak ini langsung melting. Si cewek imut itu masih menggunakan apron untuk membuat makanan lucu yang dibawanya ke sekolah. Senyumnya imut banget, bikin ibu-ibu kayak dirinya ini pengen ngesun pipinya.

 **Hinata Hyuuga:** Bekalku dan bekal Hanabi. Makasih ya udah difotoin :* **HanabiHyuuga1**

.

.

 _Damn_! _Damn_!

Nak, kamu pasti di kehidupan lalu berjasa bagi dunia ninja. Dan sekarang kamu tinggal memetik hikmahnya. Diam-diam Yoshino melirik anaknya yang tidur pulas. Lihatlah bibirnya yang setengah terbuka dan juga napas halusnya yang menandakan tidurnya yang nyenyak. Yoshino tersenyum bangga. Dengan cepat ia mengunduh foto profil Hyuuga Hinata, si imut yang yang nyatanya punya banyak follower.

Lalu melampirkan gambar itu di _e-mail_ yang akan dikirimkannya pada sang suami.

Tangannya dengan cekatan menulis.

Pah, cepat pulang. Calon mantu kita imut banget. Liat nih.

( _send_ )

.

.

 *****TBC*****

.

.

Pesan moral: Biar dikit asal update ;)

.

Salam hangat,

Poochan.

.

NB: Minta recehan (ripiu)

ingat kata mami Yoshino; sama orang tua yang sopan ya nak.


	3. Chapter 3

Sebelum melanjutkan membaca Luchbox, dear para meciner (pecinta mecin yang menyebabkan rasa fanfik ini jadi enak #efek_ketawa_nista) harus tahu bahwa konsep Lunchbox itu random banget. Intinya fanfik ini bisa berdiri satu-satu dan gak sambung menyambung jadi satu. Meski bisa juga disambungkan, asal ada koneksi aja. Hahaha...

Namanya juga kumpulan fict-nya Shikamaru ama Hinata. Tul gak?

Sekian cuap gaje author ya.

Makasih.

Hinata Hyuuga itu satu-satunya cewek yang masuk dalam kumpulan The Legacy. Bisa dibilang perempuan di sarang penyamun. Satu-satunya alasan dia masuk di genk itu cuma ingin mengikuti sang kakak Neji yang kebetulan masuk di genk yang sama. Cuma bedanya, Hinata itu masih aktif sementara Neji udah alumni.

Alasan Hinata bisa dimasukkan ke genk dari generasi ke generasi di Akademi Hojo itu cuma satu, nurut.

Bahkan jika dia diakui sebagai pacar bersama oleh keempat anggota lain. Maklumlah, Hinata kawaii ini nggak merepotkan, nggak berisik, nggak galak, dan yang penting nggak bakal ember tentang kegajean tinggah polah dalam genk.

* * *

 **.**

LUNCHBOX

.

 _kumpulan drables by_ **PooChan**

 **Naruto © Mashashi Kisimoto**

 _ **Shikamaru—Hinata**_

 _ **co-cast:**_ _Chicken Butt Sasuke, Baka Dobe Naruto, Red head Gaara, and Puppy Face Kiba._

( _ **warning: please be nice**_ )

.

 ***Seseorang yang tidak merepotkan.**

.

.

 _Enjoy_...

.

...

"Bisa kan?"

Si cewek cuma senyum manis yang bikin otak _hang_ seketika, "U-um.." dia menggangguk.

.

"Nanti kalau ibuku tanya, jangan bilang aku sering bolos pelajaran. Bilang saja aku anak yang aktif. Kalau dia bertanya tentang eeerrrr.. pacar, bilang saja kau pacarku. Mengerti?"

.

Hinata cuma senyum, lalu kembali membelai barang _suap-an_ Shikamaru berupa boneka lucu berbentuk koala.

.

"Baiklah, ayo masuk." Entah kenapa tiba-tiba Shikamaru mendadak rajin dengan membukakan pintu utama untuk Hinata.

Dan taraaaaa—

Yoshino langsung berkacak pinggang. Tapi begitu melihat muka kiyuuutt dari gadis mungil yang dibawa oleh anak lelakinya, matanya yang tadinya berkilat galak tiba-tiba keluar laser berbentuk lope-lope.

Sang ibu tersenyum sumringah, "Sayang.. siapa ini?!" Muka penasaran ibunya Shikamaru itu super sekali, seperti sedang ingin melihat tingkah polah Syahri** yang akan diunggah ke instragram. Ketahuan banget kalau Shikamaru punya jenis ibu Kepowers. Padahal Shikamaru yakin, pasti mami Yoshino lebih kenal Hinata dibandingkan dia. Kan mami sudah jadi stalker nomer satunya Hinata.

.

"Ibu, Hinata capek. Boleh nggak sih dia duduk dulu."

.

Dan suara itu milik anak cowoknya yang biasanya sodaraan ama koala. Ini Shikamaru loh, yang biasanya itu cuma diem terus sebelum dikasih makan. Apaan coba dia jadi super duper perhatian. Sejak kapan anaknya ini normal?

Oh... Shikamaru kamu udah gedhe nak...

.

Mami Yoshino menyusut air mata di ujung matanya. "Sayang, yuk duduk bareng tante sini."

Hinata mengangguk, lalu duduk di samping maminya si keren Shikamaru. Entah apa yang mengakibatkan si imut itu deket banget sama Shikamaru. Apa karena si koala kumal itu suka mengajarinya berhitung. Atau sekedar berbagi coklat karena Shikamaru takut hiperaktif karena benda itu. Entahlah... Hanya Tuhan dan Shikamaru yang tahu.

.

Hinata tersenyum ke arah si mami kepo. Menatap mata hitam dan juga alis yang dipulas sedemikian rupa, terlihat tegas sekaligus cantik. Oke, untuk ukuran dandanan di rumah, maminya Shikamaru nggak kalah sama maminya Sasuke, mereka berdua modis banget.

"Namanya Hinata ya?"

"Iya tante."

"Pacarnya Shika?"

Hinata mengangguk, pipi chubby-nya merona.

"Kalau gitu panggil tante dengan sebutan mami."

"Eh?!"

.

.

Suit-suiiiittt, kali ini jebakan Shikamaru benar-benar akan memerangkap Hinata selamanya.

Oke, perlu dicatat, modal dikit buat hasil yang besar dan juga tak terbatas waktu itu sama dengan jekpot.

.

Hahaha, tanyakan pada Shikamaru bagaimana caranya.

.

Shikamaru mengulum senyum ketika teringat lagi darimana asal muasal boneka itu.

.

Shikamaru cuma harus mengajak Hinata ke mesin boneka (itu lho mesin yang ada capitnya buat ngambil boneka) dan melajukan benda itu dengan baik. Dan taraaaa— boneka koala yang masih dipeluk Hinata itu cuma satu keping uang 100yen. Ya, Shikamaru gitu loh, selalu berhasil di kesempatan pertama.

.

.

Hinata takjub akan kebolehan Shikamaru. Selain otaknya cerdas, cowok itu bisa bikin cewek ngerasa istimewa. Hinata jelas baper karena kodean dari Shikamaru.

Kini setelah adegan sebelum kedatangannya ke kediaman Nara, Hinata agak salah tingkah dengan permintaan ibunda cowok yang ditaksirnya. Mata cantiknya melebar ketika melihat Shikamaru dengan sikap acuhnya mengkode Hinata supaya ikut saja memanggil ibunya dengan sebutan mami.

.

"I-iya mami—" katanya gugup.

"Ya ampuuunn, sayang. Kamu imut banget sih." Pekik Mami Yoshino sambil memeluk calon menantunya dengan antusias.

Mengabaikan pipi Hinata yang merona dan senyum malu Shikamaru yang disembunyikan di balik deheman.

.

.

Dada jomblo, slamat tinggal tawaran Ridwan Kamil. Eh?!

.

***TBC***

.

Hahaha, update fict ini tuh tanpa beban gitu. Soalnya ringan sih. Kagak usah mikir plot hole.

.

Betewe, mana nih penggemar mami Yoshino?

.

Salam sayang;

Poochan


End file.
